


parallels

by honeycloverbee



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Feelings Realization, cmon just fucking confess already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycloverbee/pseuds/honeycloverbee
Summary: Damian likes Anya, though he can't say that to others.Anya likes Damian, but at least she can admit that to herself.a short indulge damianya drabble
Relationships: Damian Desmond & Anya Forger, Damian Desmond/Anya Forger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	parallels

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda just wrote this on a whim, and while it's kinda not my writing style, i hope you still enjoy this! 
> 
> #damianyabrainrot

Anya realized a long time ago that she likes Damian.

...

It was after watching the shows Becky lent her (in tapes, recorded it herself) in which she had developed a keen sense of understanding romance, though what she probably has right now is the fantasy filled type; something that Becky admires and chuckles at.

It was unclear to her how she realized her silly little crush (it’s just something small, right?) on Damian Desmond, though it was no lie that she finds him handsome (that was pretty obvious), smart (as expected of the f̶o̶r̶g̶o̶t̶t̶e̶n̶ second son of the Desmond group), and an imperial scholar, no less! (well, Anya is too, but that’s not kinda the point)

But even with a love guru by her side and the overwhelmingly many date ideas by her Pa, she still somehow misses the painfully obvious (though not intentional) signs of Damian Desmond, and even with all the romance dramas she have watched through all the years, with all the love stories she could come up, she is as dense as a brick.

-

Damian likes Anya. It’s just a teeny tiny crush though (lie).

…

It was after the time she (cutely, though he can’t admit that to himself) apologized for punching him, in which his face suddenly flushed red, and though (painfully) obvious to those around him, Damian daren’t admit his overflowing affections to Anya Forger. Not with someone of low social standing like her. (another lie)

He still doesn’t quite understand as to how he grew feelings to a dummy like her, a commoner, even! But it was no lie that to anyone that she was cute, a stupid dumb idiot (his stupid dumb idiot, nonetheless), and somehow became an imperial scholar just days after he became one! (they were both the youngest to be one)

But even having the Desmond privilege and stellar looks, he still can’t get the attention of Anya Forger, even though there are many that would do anything even for a silver of his attention, and no matter what stunts he pull or whatever dumb line he’d say from one of her stupid romance dramas (no matter how cringey) , Damian can’t get Anya to look his way.

\--

Anya and Damian like each other.

It probably sparked in a mundane situation, as though fate was slowly pulling them together. 

They were both uncertain as to how and why did they even like the other.

But with the reasons they both have, it might be long till they finally admit it to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!
> 
> and as always, feel free to leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
